User talk:Hellousername
Note: If you are going to write a hate message on my talk page...SCRAM! Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyson Granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) 50px 23:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No Japanese pics, but can we have those pics, because that fits the description on the template "Featured Bey." Shall we have those in Engrish instead? Yes I did say Engrish. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You sounded kinda menacing right thurr lol. Check the Bakugan Wiki for what I mean. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Idk he keeps blocking me. He blocked me indefinitly, and is trying to weasel out my admin powers from every website I am an admin on. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Everybody does. Nobody at any other Wikias want him as an admin, they all took his powers away. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't knew... MF047 Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That i created MF047, that's what i said. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It's being made. It's in production, and we are 1/4 done. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to really clear this up, he is bullying me. Im not abusing my admin powers. He is harassing me, cussing at me and everything, trying to weasle me out of my admin abilities and butting into everyone's conversations. I was just asking Tripod why he made those pages and Z came in an abused him powers by saying things that are against admin code at me, making fun of me and everything. He hates me and wants MY admin powers gone. My talk page explains all he said to me and how he is making me feel "uncomfortable" as they put it. There are rules and he is violating them. He blocked me for reason: Heh KARMA BIT** and cussed at multiple times saying they aren't anything that is offending people. He needs to be stopped. Also, please dont let Z butt in this one. I remembered you are an admin or maybe a crat by now. User:DarkusMaster84|Pick a side. Light or Darkness(Talk)]](talk) 19:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks awesome, but check out the Bakugan Wikia's main page. I'll make one like that. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No, TwinStar, but I can make something very similar. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) (punches ed for using DBZ ref) 50px Rule 14 50px 22:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Good work and ya I did.HazeShot 23:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ThanksHazeShot 23:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya :DHazeShot 23:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I got Jack and Zeo messed up, so i deleted the anime image from Zeo's page.HazeShot 02:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I plan on getting Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF for sure and well any others I think that look cool. I cant think which ones right now.HazeShot 03:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya I know what you mean I wish i could speak Japanese.HazeShot 03:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya I have both.Why?HazeShot 03:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have Brawl.HazeShot 03:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ok but do i need internet cause i lost it. If i do i'll try to get it.HazeShot 03:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks.HazeShot 03:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I took this picture off the main page because someone edited it. See how Madoka's hair is darker, her eye color is different, and her clothes are different color.HazeShot 19:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh... i don't know neither. Sorry! Maybe AgentZ knows. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Bah... i hate him. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. And i hate him because of personal reasons. And he has only 152 contributions, so how is he a good contributor? (Also: most of them are in blog posts and talk pages) Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I almost never talk to him anyway. Oh, and i'm working on old Beyblades pages, can you help me with Driger V's page? I can't find the info on that Blade... Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I'll be working on Dragoon MS and Dragoon MS UV. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I just finished Dragoon MS... so, now i'm making Dragoon MS UV. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) so you want to get rid of the white part? Sorry. No one there really likes Beyblade... Except Maxus, but he rarely gets online. If I see him I'll ask. So yeah. Im working on the key chains. They are not pages and well keychains will RULES THE EARTH. Ooh new signature idea :) User:DarkusMaster84|My Lightsaber Chinchilla shall defeat the Dark Side!(Talk)]](talk) 01:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll try. Maybe I can get some people from Beyblade Fanon. I'll go there later. After I get my little hands on Pokemon Black and White :D!!! Yeah, Ill check around. I'll also edit here to make up for lost time and for Z since he stopped editing. I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't asked. I've been looking over this place just so you know. I meant to make the keychains. Trust me, Im watching over this place. Even when I didn't edit, I did check from time to time. User:DarkusMaster84|My Lightsaber Chinchilla shall defeat the Dark Side!(Talk)]](talk) 01:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) What the he** are these "Badges"? Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for cursing... and why do you think these things are gonna bring more people here? Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh... yeah. Im gonna work on some grammar and who added badges? Check my blog to discuss it. Yeah I was just gonna make a blog.. I am not interested in Beyblade anymore.. I quit I guess. 50px Rule 14 50px 03:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) but I dont have Internet yet :(HazeShot 04:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) OkHazeShot 04:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what happened to Gaia Dragoon's page? (Beyblade, not Bit-Beast). Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No, i'm not Mad. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, i'll delete the pages and re-make Gaia Dragoon's page. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-builded! Gaia Dragoon V (redirect Strata Dragoon V). Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I got someone to to make it. They added Wiki to it Iis that ok.HazeShot 23:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) __ I made it using photoshop elements at my school. :p since I dont have it at home. Please let me know if you want any changes. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 23:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Do you have any idea's on how the text should be.HazeShot 23:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) __ Well I can re-do it if you like. and i'll add a cooler font to it. I have access to a photo editing program right now. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 23:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) So should it say Beyblade Wiki and have to Beyblades. I use Thermal Pisces T125ES off and online.HazeShot 23:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) __ What do you mean? Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 23:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Which beys should we use HazeShot 23:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) KHazeShot 23:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) which one should go on the left.HazeShot 23:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) cool thats what I thought HazeShot 23:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is what he made What do you think. Any ideas Interesting... Which one do u like better.HazeShot 00:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Wat you thinkHazeShot 00:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) theme Do you think this theme is okay? Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 01:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sup dude! I have things to tell ya: 1st: Please check my last blog post. BTW, i already created the page (Bull 145S), if it's wrong, you can delete it. 2nd: "Tripodnumberone: Another cool dude who provides A LOT of pictures, Thumbs Up! :)" THANKS YOU! YOU ROCK TOO! 3rd: I'm getting that Bull 145S in 2 or 3 weeks, so i can get pictures for the article. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 00:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It belongs Actually, all the Beyblades ARE merchandise. It belongs there. Because you can '''buy them. All Beyblades (toys) can be bought physically so it makes them merchandise. User:DarkusMaster84|Go Emboar! Now use Flare Blitz!!!(Talk)]](talk) 14:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC)' Dude, we are a whole nother Wik, some things have to our own way. User:DarkusMaster84|Go Emboar! Now use Flare Blitz!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 15:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks and the Wiki has 2000 pictures now.HazeShot 00:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya :)HazeShot 00:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Not that I know of. Do you have any Ideas? HazeShot 00:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool.HazeShot 00:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I will try to upload the videos ASAP. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 02:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) WOW! HOW DID YOU CREATED THAT AWESOME SIGNATURE!? Template? Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 03:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at my new signature, it's.... DRIGER SLASH!!!! 03:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Fox MS Dude, can you please make the Phantom Fox MS page? I uploaded the pictures for both Gallery and Template, the info is available on http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Phantom_Fox_MS. Thanks! Article Gallery Phantom Fox MS TOP VIEW.png|Top View. Phantom Fox MS SIDE VIEW.png|Side View. Phantom Fox MS BOTTOM VIEW (Bunshin Core (Upper Part)).png|Bottom View (Bunshin Core (Upper Part)) Phantom Fox MS parts.png|Phantom Fox MS Parts. Upper Fox.png|Upper Fox. Upper Fox bottom view, Metal Frame pictured.png|Upper Fox bottom view, Metal Frame pictured. Upper Fox side view.png|Upper Fox Side View. Bunshin Core (Upper Part).png|Bunshin Core (Upper Part). Bunshin Core (Lower Part) bottom view.png|Bunshin Core (Lower Part) bottom view. CWD Circle Attacker.png|CWD Circle Attacker. 23:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... about that, i will upload the videos in.. 2 or 3 weeks. Since i'm getting the Bull 145S in 2 or 3 weeks... The Dragoon G video's date is unknown. But i'll upload them. BTW: Thanks for creating the Phantom Fox page! 01:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Ya their awesome and i'm going to get L Drago Destroy F:S and my brothers going to get Big Bang Pegasis F:D.HazeShot 03:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) If it comes out in America than ya.HazeShot 22:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Do you need help on the Charpters of the Manga? I can help if you want... 20:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, i don't know Japanese neither... :(. But i understand a little bit, since i was watching YU-GI-OH Manga. BTW: I'm in troubles1 I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHOOSE! BULL 125SF OR PEGASIS 105RF STARTER PACK! (Starter packs comes with a Pegasis 105RF, a BeyPointer and a Laucher. WANT THAT BEYPOINTER!!!!!!) 23:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Whats up with the site link on the main page?HazeShot 02:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh i thought you were just putting a random site. Also how are they are affialate. (Im not a 100% sure what the word means)HazeShot 02:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about it.HazeShot 02:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I hate and like Yu-Gi-Oh: i like the Original series and Generation Next, but i HATE 5 Dragon's and ZEXAL. BTW: I have to wait 2 months for that Pegasis Set... But it's WAY Better than Bull 145S. 16:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, forgot to sign) Dude, look! I made a wallpaper thing of Metal Fusion! 17:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Just something, its Pegas'u's. Not Pegasis. This is an English Wiki and I just checked the actual page. It has a u in it. Not to be bossy, but gramatically its a u. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 01:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I created more... you can see them on my profile page. BTW: I'm still working on Bakuten Shoots, so i will start helping you with the Manga pages ASAP. 22:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok and good for the new house. HazeShot 01:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Rap Song. HazeShot 01:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I kinda like it but I was surprised.HazeShot 01:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) OkHazeShot 01:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Im HazeShot (Made the account 1 min ago so couldn't think of good name) HazeShot 01:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) you just need one more badge to become 1st so all the best badge edboy can you tall how you got the lucky 4000th edit badge.Saumyajitmaity We have a problem, i won't be able to make Pegasis 105F's unboxing... BUT I WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE DRACIEL MS AND DRIGER MS UNBOXINGS! I changed Pegasis 105F for Draciel MS + Driger MS. Since Pegasis 105F is now like... 240 and Draciel MS + Driger MS is only 30. Is that ok? 00:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! WE SHOULD REMOVE DARKUSMASTER84's ADMINSHIP! He blocked me because i deleted all the vandalize on HazeShot's page! :(:(:(:(:( AgentZ unblocked me. 14:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Failed, i'm not leaving. That was an April Fool's joke :D. 00:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Beyblade Wiki is in generally good shape but does need a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. First you would need to drop the edit protection on the main page to only block edits by anonymous users and new accounts. The wiki also has some 60 or so articles that . Please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to take care of these issues! Also, you should consider reorganizing your main page a little. At the moment it is very long and most of the content is lost; this is in part because you have a lot of featuers designed to go into 2 columns that you are putting into one very wide single column, which leaves a lot of empty space on the page. The blog feed and the twitter box are both intended to fit into a 300px right hand column, and look a bit odd on the fullwidth; the big slider gallery is actually intended to fit a left-hand column (about 600 px). Also it would be nice to center some of the content a bit better and (for example), move the little slideshow gallery up next to the about text. And you might want to consider making the little images for each series at the top a line of 6 across instead of a rectangle, as this is pushing the rest of the content down further; although the tabs for each series are nice. Also I would recommend removing the table of contents. Those were just some ideas I had as I was looking at it; generally I just think you should spend some time on the overall layout -- you've got a lot of nice features that are being sort of buried under blank space right now. Let me know if I can help with this at all, or you may wish to ask in the forums about how to make things look a specific way. -- Wendy (talk) 18:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. Fast job with that, and especially nice to see the mainpage looking better! I've added you to the approved spotlight list. Generally it takes anywhere from 2-6 weeks for the spotlights to be scheduled and appear; I will remove the wiki from the list when the spotlight goes live. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Don't worry, man. I actually don't care, but i'm not leaving. :D 00:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well Its good that were on the list and I like the new main page design. But I haven't seen the new episode yet. Is it good?HazeShot 20:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and What do you mean HazeShot 20:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh I dont know.HazeShot 20:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) PowerPoint. 21:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you made a gallery page for Gingka can you tell me how to make one.HazeShot 19:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but how do you make a gallery page?HazeShot 19:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, also should their be a link to the gallery page on the characters page.HazeShot 20:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I went to the site and how do i make a account HazeShot 20:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ok im back HazeShot 21:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I need you to do me a favor,I think that mercury Anubis should be removed from the 4D beyblades page because although it is in the anime it doesn't use the 4D system.I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it so can you do it for me?th. rainbowmaxdookee 03:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) friends edboy i want to be a admin like you and i want to play the wikia the most and be a friend with you and help the wiki.Ginga Hagane 4 11:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) adim hello my friend can you tell me how can i become a admin.Ginga Hagane 4 11:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) im back HazeShot 02:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ready to help the wiki Dear Edboy I will try my best to help this wiki and become a admin please can you help me with this thing but i didnt understand one that to whom i will request to become a admin.Ginga Hagane 4 02:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) tell my friends Dear Edboy Ok i have told my friends about this wikia and they told me that they will come to the wikia anyday of this week.Ginga Hagane 4 02:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I will do that Dear Edboy Ok i advise this thing to other wikia too. And please can you tell me from where i can get good pictures of beyblade.Ginga Hagane 4 03:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing Dear Edboy Nothing my friend and do you know Himava bhattacharya that user is my grand opponent becuase he studies in my school and he is very bad boy once he have told my class a lie that i brought and except him i have got the punishment so he is my greatest opponent.Ginga Hagane 4 03:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks my friend and i will beat him.Ginga Hagane 4 03:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, dude... why are you making sub-pages for galleries? 18:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) friend heloEdBoy3 i want to be your friend and my real name is ankit. plese EdBoy3 you can unblock himava bhattacharya he is my friend .he also said that if EdBoy3 unblock me EdBoy3 should in rank 1. thank you thank you very much for reading the message. If you can unblock himava bhattacharya he will be very much happy unblock If you unblock himava he has said that if he gose to rank 1 for one time you can block him for infinit Happy Easter to you too! BTW: I saw you bloked Himava, good job. Now, i will re-upload all these pictures in they're original size.... 17:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy easter Happy easter, EdBoy! Likegames 18:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Easter. I get with my friend and did some awesome stuff XD. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 00:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) unblock Edboy why you have blocked himava bhttacharya with a expiry of infinite, please unblock nim otherwise i will never to youGinga Hagane 4 08:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i saw edboy i read the message of tripod about himava , please unblock himava i want to defeat him with my own edits and this way is cheating please unblock himava and tripod dont like himava that is why he is telling lie to you .Ginga Hagane 4 09:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL I can Yes, I think I can beat '''Earth Pegasus 100HF'. With Torch Aries. LOL. Likegames 12:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy second day of easter! Likegames 12:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Want to chat, EdBoy? friend helo EdBoy3 I want to be your frind. Then chat to him on http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Beyblade. Likegames 18:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but remember: It is MS UV, not MSUV. 19:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) OH! WAIT! YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA! You made Dragoon MS UV's page, and i'm getting Draciel MS and Driger MS, I CAN GET INFO FROM MY BEYS! :DDDDD 19:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Want to chat, EdBoy? Likegames 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) When you make a Blog post, don't send me a message on my talk page, when i come to the wiki, i always look for New Blog posts. 22:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Important Blog Post: http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tripodnumberone/Idea_for_New_Pages! 20:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I was looking at pages and at the bottom it says Beyblade Wiki on the Spotlight.HazeShot 00:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ya HazeShot 00:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ujyr5rt LOL I was there... You talked about the projects and that. BTW: "We discussed important things without you"... Huh? You only talked about 1 project! Bakuten Shoot Beyblades... 19:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Is their a reason you blocked Ginga Hagane 4, some user asked me to unblock him so...HazeShot 20:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I hate the small pics to but did you tell him to stop before you blocked him?HazeShot 21:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) well ok HazeShot 21:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry edboy i am very very sorry because by mistake i have deleted the manga photo of anudia in yuki page please can you undo it. Cool I might edit their when I know more about the show.HazeShot 18:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ok HazeShot 18:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey There! I Was Just Wondering What It Would Take For Me To Be Considered For A Admin Position? I've Only Recently Joined And Have Only Made 48 Or So Edits But Since I Have Joined I Have Fixed Grammar On Certain Pages, Added Some Unknown Information And Removed Invalid Information. I Also Created The List of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D episodes Page All By Myself. I Also Believe I Could Shape Up The Wiki Talk Page-Wise By Enforcing A Use Of Signatures Which I Notice Some Users Aren't Using. I Hope You Will Consider My Submission. Thank You :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 00:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Ed... but I won't be editing till this 10 of May... sorry, it's schools fault... not mine. 22:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) An idea Hello there, I am zachattack 31 - a new guy around the block. I thought of something that would great improve his wikia, if you would allow me to, since I am assuming you are an admin. I noticed that there are no pages or a category for the anime voice actors for all the seasons of Beyblade. I have been working on/improving the voice actors pages for the Bakugan Wikia and I would like to do the same here. I could get the category started and start doing the pages either this weekend or next weekend, after my classes are over. Once my exams are done, I have a lot of free time on my hands. So, what do you think? Get back to me whenever you can. zachattack31